Power Ranger & TMM Crossover
by Mew Lizzy
Summary: If you haven't seen Power Rangers, you'll still understand the story. The SPD Rangers are in Japan! Zakuro & Sky know each other but how? Who are Zakuro's parents & how do the aliens fit into this whole mystery? REWRITING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Mew Lizzy:** Even if you don't watch Power Rangers (which I understand if you don't) you will still understand this story. It revolves mostly around Zakuro and her past. Plus I decided that all the Power Rangers can speak perfect Japanese. : ) And here's a little warning, these chapters are quite, quite short…

This isn't really much of a romantic story but if there are any little parts with romance, it will be these pairings:

Pairings: mainly Zakuro/Sky, Syd/Keiichiro, Lettuce/Ryou, Ichigo/Kisshu, Jack/Mint, Pudding/Taruto, & very slight Z/Bridge

--

_Ichigo Momomiya's point of view_

"**Ichigo!**" Kish swooped down and began to search every spot he could think of for my location. Fortunately for me, he didn't think to check behind a bush.

Once he had gone, I stood up from my hiding place and brushed off my knees. He didn't find me. I smiled and skipped off down the road in the direction of my house. On my way there I heard the shouts of people and a loud growl. I followed the noise to a nearby construction site. I hid behind a boulder and watched the scene in awe. Five people dressed in colorful suits with helmets were fighting a lone Chimera Anima.

"You can't beat us!" The leader in red told the creature with confidence. All five of them took out some sort of laser from their pockets and fired at the Chimera Anima. The Chimera Anima slowly shrunk back down into its original form: a golden puppy.

I moved from my spot, my eyes open wide. The five of them only stared back at me. "Mew Mew Strawberry, metamorphosis!" I transformed just incase these people were a threat. "Who are all of you?"

"One! SPD red!"

"Two! SPD blue!"

"Three! SPD green!"

"Four! SPD yellow!"

"Five! SPD pink!"

"Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth!" They all shouted in unison.

"Who are _you_?" The one in pink asked me.

"I am Mew Ichigo; leader of the Mew Mew team. Are you from around here?"

"Power down!" The girl in yellow transformed into everyday civilian clothes. "I'm Z Delado; yellow SPD Power Ranger." She moved to stand beside me. Obviously she didn't look at me as a threat; but I still wasn't convinced. "We came here to Japan to defeat a monster then we planned to go straight back to headquarters. But unfortunately we couldn't find the monster. But we did find a different one." Z motioned in the direction that the puppy had run just minutes ago.

"What you found was a Chimera Anima. And I guess I should thank you for destroying it. If you hadn't then I would have had to."

"What?" The red ranger powered down and joined Z and I. The rest of the rangers (green, pink, and then blue) did the same.

"Chimera Anima. Haven't you ever heard of them?"

"Chimera Anima? There's no such thing. I would know. I've read enough books in my-" The green ranger rambled on but he was interrupted by Z.

"That's Bridge Carson. You can just ignore him. And that's our red leader, Jack Landors, Sky Tate, blue ranger, and Syd Drew, pink ranger. Our commander is Commander Doggie Cruger. He is the Shadow Ranger. And Kat Manx makes our weapons, zords, and such." Z explained to me.

"Zords?" I repeated.

"They're car-like vehicles." Jack piped up so I nodded.

"Well, I think I have a way to find your monster." I told Jack before they gave up and left. I wanted to know more about these mysterious Power Rangers.

"Really?" Sky spoke up. "But how do we know we can trust you?" He asked cautiously.

It was my turn to power down. "My real name is Momomiya Ichigo. Like I said earlier, I am the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew squad. It's a group of five girls who all fight Chimera Animas that are leashed onto Tokyo by three aliens known as Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto. Their leader is Deep Blue. Our leader is Shirogane Ryou and his assistant is Akasaka Keiichiro. They are the owners of Café Mew Mew. Any questions?" After a moment all of them shook their heads. "Follow me. I'll bring you to the café. I'm sure Ryou can find your monster."

"Here we are!" I pointed at Café Mew Mew. The five rangers followed me inside. "Ryou!" The blonde stepped out of the kitchen and his eyes widened when he saw the rangers standing behind me. Keiichiro and the other mews followed him. "Everyone meet the Power Rangers: Jack Landors, Bridge Carson, Sky Tate, Z Delado, and Syd Drew."

"It's nice to meet you." Ryou went down the line and shook each of their hands. "Where are you from?"

"America." Jack said proceeding to tell the story about why they had come to Japan and what they needed Ryou's help for.

"All of you can sleep here if you'd like. And if you're staying here, the mews might as well stay, too." Ryou told all of us.

"Rangers, meet the mew mews," I began to rest of the introductions, "Aizawa Mint, Fujiwara Zakuro, Midorikawa Lettuce, and Fon Pudding." Sky and Zakuro looked right at each other and quickly looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Power Rangers!

--

_Ichigo Momomiya's point of view_

I sat up in my sleeping bag and yawned. Z, Syd, Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, Jack, Bridge, and I had all spent the night here at the café. I glanced up and down the row of sleeping bags beside me and wondered how long the rangers would stay.

I crawled out of my sleeping bag and made my way to the kitchen. I jumped when I saw Ryou standing there sipping a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine. How did you sleep?"

"Same. Fine,"

"So what do you think of the rangers?" I asked cautiously. Did he like them as much as the rest of us do?

"They're fine. They're powerful." I smiled lightly as the rest of the mews, rangers, and Keiichiro all stepped into the room.

"Good morning, everyone,"

"Morning!" Bridge said cheerily.

"Ryou," Keiichiro spoke up, "Mrs. Roshida just called. She wants Lemon Cherry Pie as the desert at her party tonight."

"Party? Darn it, I forgot all about the party!" Ryou looked around at the rest of us. "Would anyone like to attend a party tonight?"

All of the mews and the rangers stood on the sidelines of Ryou's party and just watched everyone else dance. Ryou walked over and grabbed Lettuce's hand, leading her towards the dance floor. She blushed as he spun her around and pulled her into his embrace. "R-Ryou…" She said nervously.

He smiled. "Just dance." Lettuce danced off in the blonde's arms.

Keiichiro offered his hand to Syd. Smiling she took it and off they went. Bridge glanced shyly at Z. She nodded and they joined the other dancers on the floor. Soon Mint pulled Jack out to dance and Sky convinced Zakuro to dance. That left Pudding and I to stand alone.

Suddenly the aliens Kish and Tart appeared in the doorway. "Kish?" I breathed.

"Tar-Tar!" Pudding attacked the boy and forced him to dance.

I looked down at the floor and blushed deeply as Kish walked over to greet me. "Can I have this dance?" I gave him my hand and we joined the rest of the couples on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Power Rangers!

--

_Ichigo Momomiya's point of view_

I woke up in the middle of the night but didn't move from my sleeping bag when I heard two voices talking in hushed tones. I could just barely make out who was talking and what they were saying. It was Zakuro and Sky.

"Part of me is telling me to go home but another part of me is telling me to stay here in Japan, with you... I can't lose you again." Sky said burying his face in Zakuro's hair.

"I've missed you, too, Sky." Zakuro replied as they tightened their embrace around each other. "Of course I don't want you to leave. I know that in the end no matter what happens you will go back to America. And when you do, I'm going to go with you."

"What?" Sky backed out of the embrace. "Are you crazy?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm crazy about you." They kissed. "I can help the rangers in your battles. I can fight. Or if I must I can stay in the lab with Kat Manx. After all, she is my mother. And I haven't seen her in so long." Wait, Kat Manx is Zakuro's mother? "Just please let me stay at the base with you." Sky still looked reluctant to say yes. "You just said that you didn't want to lose me. I don't want to lose you either."

"But what about your modeling and the mew mews? Your team needs you and my team needs me." He leaned his forehead against hers. "You have to stay."

The next morning I thought hard about Zakuro and Sky's dilemma as I ate my breakfast. How did they know each other? Who exactly is this Kat Manx? Is there a whole other side to Zakuro that none of us knew about? "Strawberry?"

I dropped my ceramic cup and it shattered when it hit the floor. "Ryou, oh I'm so sorry. Let me clean this up." I leaned over to help him but Ryou grabbed my arm to stop me.

"It's no big deal. I'm used to cleaning up after Lettuce." He grabbed a broom and quickly swept up the pieces before handing me a new cup of orange juice. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking about something I heard last night."

"What is it?" Ryou asked sitting down.

"Well, Zakuro and Sky stayed up late talking. This isn't the first time they've met. I'm not sure how they know each other but they do. And apparently Kat Manx is Zakuro's mother."

"Kat Manx? She sounds familiar…"

"According to Jack she makes weapons for the rangers. But there's more. Zakuro wants to leave the mew mews and go to America with the rangers. Sky talked her into staying but I'm not sure if she will."

"Thanks for the warning. I appreciate it."

A few hours later all of the mews and rangers were playing board games in the dining area of the café. "Strawberry," Ryou called for me. "Follow me." I did as he asked and he led me into his lab. "I found some information about Kat Manx on the internet. Take a look." He pointed at the computer screen.

I sat down and read the information out loud. "Kat Manx is a scientist who works at SPD headquarters in America as a weapons designer and creator. She has one daughter. The father was a drunk and walked out on the family when the daughter was young. When the daughter got older she moved in with her grandparents in Tokyo, Japan. After her grandparents died she moved out to live on her own. She got a job as a model and dancer and contact was lost between the mother and daughter." I sat down in the computer chair, soaking in all of that information. "Where is the father now?"

"Nobody has heard from him or seen him since he left the family."

"Wow…That's so sad. Poor Zakuro and Kat," I leaned back in the chair. "If this is all true then how do you think Sky and Zakuro met?"

"Zakuro probably met Sky when they were younger and he was training to become a ranger." Ryou guessed.

"You're probably right. But um, should we mention to Zakuro what I heard and saw?"

"Saw?" Ryou repeated.

"Well, erm, Sky and Zakuro sorta…kissed."

"If that's true then no, don't mention any of this. Zakuro would only feel betrayed by us and then she would definitely leave. Right now all we can do is hope that Zakuro will choose to stay with us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Power Rangers!

--

_Ichigo Momomiya's point of view_

"Well, I think it's about time that we all headed home. America needs the SPD Power Rangers." Jack announced reluctantly.

"It's too bad we weren't able to find your monster." Ryou spoke up. "But if we do happen to find it, we'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

"Thanks for everything, you guys." Z said giving each of the mews a quick hug.

"Visit soon." Keiichiro kissed Syd's hand causing her to giggle.

"Don't worry; we will." Syd assured us.

"Bye!" Bridge waved to us before heading outside to his green zord. The other rangers followed suit.

Zakuro took a step forward and turned around to face us. "I have a confession to make."

"Zakuro-san…?" Mint said confused.

"This wasn't the first time that I've seen Sky. We were childhood friends."

"I know." Ryou spoke up. All five mews and Keiichiro turned to look at Ryou. "Ichigo and I know."

"I overheard you two talking the other night…" I admitted.

Zakuro looked embarrassed. "So you know everything?"

"Just about,"

"Well just so you know, I've decided to stay. But I will be taking a vacation to America. I used to live there. I met Sky at the SPD headquarters. My mother works there as the weapons builder and designer. I haven't seen her in many years. I miss her. So I'm leaving. I'll call before I come home. Goodbye." Zakuro picked up a few suitcases that were sitting in the corner and she climbed into Sky's zord. We all watched in awe as the five zords lifted off and soared away from the café.

"Zakuro-san. . . ." Mint choked through her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Power Rangers! And by the way, since Zakuro and the rangers are now in America they will all be speaking English.

--

_Zakuro Fujiwara's point of view_

Sky led me into the SPD headquarters building. It had changed so much since the last time I was here (which was when I was about ten-years-old). "Are you ready to see your mother?" Sky asked and I nodded slowly. He led me into the room where the rangers have their meetings and I had to grab onto Sky's arm. "Kat?"

A woman with reddish-brown hair and freckles turned around and smiled at the both of us. "Welcome back, Sky. I assume that you had a nice trip?"

He nodded. "Yes, we did. But it is good to be back. We brought someone back with us." He motioned towards me. "This is a good friend of mine Zakuro Fujiwara."

The color drained from my mother's face. "Zakuro…?" She whispered in shock. I nodded slowly. We both began to cry as we wrapped our arms around each other. "I thought I had lost you forever!"

"I've been in Tokyo! The rangers were looking for that monster and a friend of mine led them to the café where I work. Sky and I recognized each other and when the rangers left I came with them!"

Kat hugged me again. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Mom…"

After Kat and I had talked for a few minutes, Sky decided that we should let Kat get back to work. So the two of us went to Jack's bedroom where the rest of the rangers had congregated.

"Something's been bothering me." Bridge began. "How can you and your mother have two different last names?"

"Well, Kat's maiden name is 'Manx.' After she and my father divorced she switched her last name back. I decided to keep my father's, 'Fujiwara.'"

"All right; that makes sense."

Z rolled her eyes. "Bridge, why does everything have to make sense?"

Bridge just shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. I guess I just always wonder about things!" All of us laughed.

"Could someone tell me how to get to Kat's lab?" I changed the subject. "I need to speak to her in private." Sky gave me quick and easy directions so I headed off.

I knocked on the door so not to be rude. "Come in!" Mom yelled. I stepped inside. "Z-Zakuro,"

"Hey, Mom…" I moved to stand beside her. Both of us were silent as she worked.

"What have you been doing in Tokyo for all of these years?" Mom asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "Lots of various things. I've been modeling, dancing, waiting tables, fighting-"

"Wait, fighting?"

"I'm supposed to tell anybody this but since you're my mom I think you should know. Have you ever heard of a group called Tokyo Mew Mew?"

She nodded. "I've _heard _of it. It's a group of girls who fight crime, right?"

"Basically. They're called Mew Mews, and they actually fight aliens and these creatures that the aliens create called Chimera Animas. And I'm one of them..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Mom, I'm fine! You don't have to worry about my safety."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I mean of course I want you to be safe but that's not the issue here."

"Then what is the issue?" I asked her confused.

"It's nothing…"

"If it's considered an issue then it's obviously not 'nothing.' Now what is wrong?"

Mom rubbed her temples. "It's about your dad..."

"What about dad?"

"He's…Deep Blue."

"You mean _the_ Deep Blue? The alien master Deep Blue?"

"Yes…" I took a step back in shock. "I know, it's terrible! It was no coincidence that you were made a part of the Mew Mew Project."

"Well thank you for telling me. It's nice to finally know."

Mom nodded before changing the subject. "How long do you plan on staying here in America?"

"I'm not sure. All I really know is that while I'm here I want to help out the rangers."

"All right, but you'll have to talk to Commander Doggie Cruger about that."

"He still runs this place?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. And Commander Fowler Birdie is still the head, unfortunately…"

I groaned. "Not him!"

"Yes, him…"

"Well if I have to talk to Doggie, would it be okay if we talked to him right now?"

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Power Rangers!

--

_Zakuro Fujiwara's point of view_

Kat led me down a hall and knocked on a random door. "Who is it?" A deep voice asked from inside the room.

"It's Kat, sir."

"Kat? Come on in." She turned the knob and we stepped inside. I didn't even bother looking at my surroundings; I couldn't stop staring at Commander Doggie Cruger. "Who's your friend, Kat?"

"Doggie, you remember my daughter, right? Zakuro Fujiwara?"

"Zakuro?" He repeated in shock. "Zakuro, is that really you?"

"Yes, sir,"

"The last I saw you were still young. You're all grown up now."

"Doggie, would you mind if Zakuro stayed here at headquarters for a little while?" Kat asked the commander cautiously.

"Of course I don't mind. You are free to stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you, sir." I told him with a smile. "But I do have another favor to ask."

"Anything for you, Zakuro,"

"I was wondering if you needed another member on your ranger team with Sky."

"I'm sorry but in order to be a ranger you need a ranger morpher. Unfortunately we could use another member but we are already using all of the morphers."

"Have you ever heard of the group Tokyo Mew Mew?" I asked him.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I am a member of the group. I can transform all on my own without a morpher and I can fight. If I'm going to stay here for any length of time then I want to help."

Doggie stared at me in deep thought. "One condition,"

"Anything, sir,"

"Every morning the rangers get up early and train. Tomorrow morning while the other rangers are training, you and I are going to fight. If I think you're good enough, then you can fight alongside other rangers."

"Thank you, Doggie, this means a lot."

"You're very welcome. Not get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Kat and I walked out of the room together and down the hall. We stopped in front of my newly assigned bedroom. "Zakuro, I can't believe it." Kat began with a smile. "You're finally going to get the chance to become a ranger. It was your dream for so long."

"I know. I wonder what dad would say if he was here..."

"It's hard to say. He'd probably try to convince you to quit and join the aliens."

I smiled slightly. "You're probably right. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Zakuro."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Power Rangers! (This chapter finally has a little action.)

--

_Ichigo Momomiya's point of view_

Everyone here at the café missed Zakuro; especially Mint. I looked over at the blue-haired mew. Tears slithered down her cheeks and landed in her full cup of tea which would soon be overflowing if she continued to cry like this.

"Mint? Are you okay?" I asked her hesitantly.

"N-no…" She stammered.

"But why are you so sad? I know that Zakuro is your idol but-"

"It's hard to explain, Ichigo!" Mint snapped. I took a step back in shock. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. Do you remember how excited I was when Zakuro-san first joined our team?" I nodded. "I'm just worried that she'll decide that she likes America better now and never come back…"

I sat down beside her, finally understanding. "It's okay, Mint. We all miss her."

"Yeah, na no da! Even Pudding misses Zakuro onee chan!" Pudding bounded over with Lettuce, Ryou, and Keiichiro on her heels.

"We miss her tons." Lettuce whispered.

"Without her the mew team is weaker." Ryou added.

Keiichiro kissed the top of Mint's hand. "Would you like some fresh tea?" Mint shook her head, stood up, and started to clean the neighboring café tables.

My eyes widened. "Wow, Mint must be _really_ depressed." The rest of us all made a silent pact not to mention Zakuro anymore and joined Mint at work.

_Zakuro Fujiwara's point of view_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I sat up quickly in my purple bed. I ran down the hallway with the other rangers who came scrambling from each of their rooms. Kat and Doggie were already in the Ranger Command Center where I was told weeks ago when I first arrived here that I needed to meet everyone when that siren went off regardless if it was day or night.

"Rangers, it looks like Broodwing is out wreaking havoc on the city." Doggie announced to our group.

_(__Author's Note:__ Broodwing is Emperor Gruumm's right-hand man. In the TV series he and the rangers never fight but for this story, they're going to.)_

"Right!" Jack shouted. All six of us got into a line. "Ready?"

"Ready!" We all said in unison. "SPD emergency!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro metamorphosis!" All of us transformed.

Each ranger jumped through a different hole in the wall which led down to their specific zords. Kat had recently made me one of my own so now I had my very own zord to ride in to our fights. My zord is a Purple Delta Runner. Jack has a Red Delta Runner Police Car, Sky has a Blue Delta Runner Hovering Jet Plane, Bridge has a Green Delta Runner Lasso Throwing Truck, Z has a Yellow Delta Runner Bullet Proof Truck, and Syd has a Pink Delta Runner—which is exactly like my own zord except in a different color.

All of us drove for about five minutes down the street before stopping and getting out of our zords. Broodwing stood all alone in the middle of the road. But he wasn't alone for long. "Crybots! Go!" He yelled throwing a silver ball up into the air which burst open. Crybots—or his minions—fell to the ground and landed in fighting position. We ran at them and began the fight.

"Zakuro Whip! Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" I hit three Crybots with my whip sending them to the ground and they disappeared. Now for the rest of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Mew Lizzy:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Power Rangers!

--

_Zakuro Fujiwara's point of view_

I laid in my bed and stared out my window. I know it never really seemed like I cared much for the other mews, but right now I really was missing them; Pudding's craziness, Lettuce's clumsiness, love-sick Ichigo, obsessive Mint, overly polite Keiichiro, and even cold Ryou.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Z stepped into my bedroom. "Hey, girl! How do you like America so far?" She sat down on my bed beside me.

I merely shrugged my shoulders. "It hasn't changed much since the last time I lived here."

"You used to live in America?"

I nodded. "I'll tell you the story if you promise not to pass it on."

"Of course I won't tell! What kind of friend would I be?" Z settled in for my story.

"Okay well first off, Kat Manx is my mother."

"Seriously? That's amazing!"

"It was amazing growing up with her. But my dad was a total creep. And one day he just disappeared. We had no idea where he was nor did we really care. But I did miss him some. So I did some digging and eventually I found out that he had gone to Japan. I moved in with my grandparents who also lived in Japan so that I could look for him."

"Did you ever find him?" Z inquired.

"Sort of. You see apparently my father is…my enemy."

"Your _enemy_? This could make a good soap opera."

I smiled slightly. "Kat told me about him a few weeks ago when I arrived here."

"That really stinks." I nodded slowly. "So are you going to go talk to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should. I'll go back to Tokyo and I'll talk my friend into bringing me to him."

"Well whatever you decide to do, good luck."

"Thanks, Z." We hugged.

Just hours after discussing going home, I was walking up to Café Mew Mew with all my luggage. When I stepped inside all of the mew mews gasped. "Zakuro!" They shouted in unison.

"Hi, girls; I'm not staying long. I'm only here to find my father."

"Your father?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes. I talked to my mother and now I know where to find him. I'm sorry but I have to leave again. I'll be back soon." I tossed my bags into the corner and walked back out of the café. The mews reluctantly watched me walk away. "Mew Mew Zakuro metamorphosis!"

Using the usual route, I made my way onto the alien ship. "Pai!" I shouted causing the alien to turn around in shock.

"Mew Zakuro," His fan appeared in his hand.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here for my father."

His weapon disappeared. "Your father?"

"Yes. Deep Blue; bring him to me."

"Deep Blue is your father…?"

"Yes! Now please go get him!" I practically yelled.

"But you don't understand. He's my father, too…"

"What…?"

"I'll be right back." Pai disappeared into the next room with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Brother…?" I whispered.

"Zakuro!" A voice boomed only a minute later. I looked to my left and there stood Deep Blue in the doorway. "I figured that I'd see you here eventually."

"I've been searching for you for a long time." I started to walk towards him. "I saw mom."

He froze suddenly. "Kat…" He whispered and then quickly cleared his voice. "How is she?"

"Better. It was good to see her."

"I'm sure it was." Deep Blue began to walk towards me.

_Pai Fujiwara's point of view_

I hid in a doorway and watched as my father and Zakuro walked towards each other. "How long has it been since you left Kat?" Deep Blue asked my younger sister.

_Zakuro Fujiwara's point of view_

"Many years," I answered icily.

"I hope you know that just because you are my daughter and Kat is my ex-wife it doesn't change what I am going to do to the world." Deep Blue told me with a smirk.

"I will die a thousand deaths before I let you take over the Earth." I said through clenched teeth.

"I can arrange that." Dad lunged at me while pulling a sword out from his belt. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Zakuro Whip! Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" My whip hit his sword causing it to fly back with his fist still wrapped around the handle. He swung the sword at me again. This time I didn't see how I could avoid getting hit.

"Fu Shi Sen Stormy Fan!" Pai jumped out of nowhere and his fan's attack sent dad and his sword across the room. Pai held his hand out to me to help me up. I took it graciously. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He nodded.

Slowly dad managed to stand up and glare at the two of us. We stood side-by-side and didn't back down. "Pai, get away from her!"

"No! Zakuro is my sister. I am on her side now."

"You're on the mews' side?"

"I never thought that I would say this but, yes."

I patted Pai on the back. "Welcome back, brother." We shared a friendly hug between siblings.

"This is all wrong." Dad mumbled before standing up and rushing at us.

"PAI!" I screamed as Deep Blue's sword hit my older brother in the arm. He collapsed to the ground in pain. "PAI!" I kneeled beside him. Suddenly Kisshu and Taruto appeared in the room. "Kisshu, Taruto, help Pai!" They ran to Pai's side and looked him over.

"What happened to him?!" Taruto exclaimed.

Deep Blue smirked at me before teleporting away. "It's a long story."

"We have time." Kisshu told me firmly.

The three of us sat around a table in Pai's bedroom. Pai laid his bed a few feet away unconscious. "Now tell us everything." Kisshu said.

"It all started when I was about five and Pai was ten. We had been best friends since I was born and our father was usually the main topic of our conversations. He was a druggie and he abused our mother. We told our mother, Kat Manx, that she should call the police. Eventually she did. But there was no way that dad was going to jail. So he ran away. Where, we had no idea. But as Pai and I aged we always talked about how someday we would find our father and see what had become of his life.

"Then I turned ten. Pai was fifteen and asked if he could move to Japan to live with our mother's parents. Kat reluctantly said yes. She knew how much we hated our father and the last thing that she wanted was for Pai to hate her, too. Two years later my grandparents called and told us that Pai had been kidnapped. I never saw him after that."

"But he wasn't kidnapped! He's right here!" Taruto exclaimed and pointed at Pai's bed.

"I know; the story isn't over yet. When I turned fourteen—two years after the supposed kidnapping—I moved in with my grandparents. I got hired to be a model and my career began to soar by the time I was fifteen. But I never thought of anything but Pai and how much I missed him.

"Then I became a Mew Mew. When I heard that there was an alien on your team named Pai I figured that it was just a coincidence. Now I've been a mew and have been fighting you all for five years. The Power Rangers showed up in Tokyo and I thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to go home to America and see my mother again. I saw her and she told me who my father was. So I came here, Pai told me that he was my brother, and Deep Blue attacked him."

"So Pai is your brother?" Kisshu clarified.

"Yes."

"Then who is your father?"

"Deep Blue is my and Pai's father."

"_What?_" Taruto and Kisshu exclaimed in unison.

--

**Mew Lizzy:** Yes, I told her life story _again_. But this time I added even more details and explained things more thoroughly. Plus I gave you guys a longer chapter. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Zakuro's pov**

I stared at Pai from his bedroom doorway. Kish walked over to me. "Are you going back down to earth? Or does this mean that you'll be staying here with us?" He asked.

"I think I'm going home." I turned and faced him. "Take good care of my brother.." Reluctantly, I left.

I stepped into the cafe' and was bomb-barded with questions from the mews and even Ryou and Keiichiro. "**_QUIET_**!" Ryou yelled. Instantly the room was silent. "Are you ok, Zakuro?"

"I'm fine. Do I _not_ look ok?"

"Well, by the way you rushed out of here..we got a little worried.." Ichigo admitted.

"Look, I said I was fine. It's just..family stuff."

"Family stuff?" Mint sat in a chair next to where I was standing and patted the seat beside her. Everyone stared at her like she was a freak. "What? You can find lots and lots of information about Zakuro-san in magazines but you thing you'll never find is her family history. And I've always wondered what it was like." We nodded in understandment. I then proceeded to tell them everything that I had told Kish and Tart just a few hours before.

"So I was gone visiting my dad and now I finally found my brother too."

"PAI IS YOUR BROTHER!" Mint exclaimed.

"IS TAR-TAR YOUR BROTHER TOO, NA NO DA?" Pudding asked in total shock. I chuckled.

"No. Taruto is not my brother. Neither is Kishu. Only Pai is. And thank God for that.." I muttered.

"Soo, what are you going to do now?" Ichigo asked me.

"I dunno... Really all I can do is help you guys fight the Chimera Animas and..we need to defeat Deep Blue. Even if he is my father, he must be destroyed. He is still a threat to the world." Everyone nodded.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Ryou simply said and headed upstairs to his bedroom. I sat down in the chair beside Mint and sighed deeply.

"Zakuro-san..?" Lettuce whispered.

"I'm fine, Lettuce. I'll be right back." I headed towards the park and when I arrived there, I took out my cellphone and dialed my mom's phone number.

_"'Hello? SPD Hadquarters.'_

'Hi. This is ranger Zakuro Fujiwara and I need to talk to Kat Manx.'

_'Zakuro! Hi! It's Boom!'_

'Hey, Boom. Can I talk to my mom?'

_'Yeah. Of course. Here she is.'"_ There was a moment and I heared Boom call mom's name and then her voice on the other line. _"'Zakuro?'_

'Hey, mom.'

_'Zakuro! How are you?'_

'Not so great.. I talked to dad.'

_'...You did? How did that go over..?'_

'Not so good. I told him that I had seen you. And it surprised him but he didn't ask questions. Only how you were doing.'

_'And what did you tell him?'_

'That you were fine. ...Mom? Do you ever wonder if Pai was really kidnapped?'

_'No I do not. I believe what happened and nothing I can do or say will or can change that Pai is gone.'_

'What would you say if you could say one thing to him?'

_'...I would ask him if he hated his father.'_

'...Pai doesn't hate dad..'

_'How would you know?'_

'Mom...Pai isn't dead. I saw him! We talked! He doesn't hate dad.'

_'...Are you sure about this?'_

'**Positive**! Infact, this may be hard to swallow but, Pai is on dad's side! Well, at least he was until dad tried to KILL ME! And him **TOO**!'

_'What! Are you hurt!'_

'I'm fine! Pai got knocked unconcious and I'm really worried about him. I am going to go back and see him in just a few minutes.'

_'I'm coming with you.'_

'Mom?'

_'If he is really alive then I want to see him! I'll be there soon ok?'_

'Ok. I'll be waiting at the airport. Get on the next flight to Tokyo!'

_'Airport? I was thinking more along the lines of a zord.'" _Mom chuckled._ "'I'll meet you in the Tokyo Park in a few hours.'" _I hung-up my phone and headed home. On my way there, my cell suddenly began to ring.

"'Yeah?'

_'Zakuro onee sama! Where are you!'"_ Mint's voice yelled on the other line.

"'I'm fine, Mint. I will see you soon, alright?'

_'How soon?'_

'Tell Ryou I'll be back at work on Monday.'

_'But today is Monday.'_

'A week from **_today_** Monday! Bye, Mint.'" I hung-up on her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Sorry the chapter is so short! But I have chapter 11 already written so I will be updating it pretty soon. I just need some reviews. :D I also have the next chapter to The Aqua Stone ready and I'm _pretty sure _I have the next one to How Long Has it Been? III too... Random Games! will be updated soon! Review pleases! n.n


	10. Chapter 10

**Zakuro's pov**

"Zakuro!" I heard mom's voice. I looked up and Kat was running towards me. I stood-up and we shared a hug. "I'm here now, please take me to Pai." She had tears in her eyes.

"Ok. Come with me. **But**! Don't freak out ok? He's changed a lot since that last time you saw him."

"Just, let me see him." I nodded and brought her to the ship.

**THE SHIP**

Mom looked around the ship and then back at me. She looked like she was about to pumble me. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Calm down." I said calmly.

"Mew Zakuro?" Kish came out of Pai's bedroom door and about fell over. "Uhm...who is this?"

"Meet my mother, Kat Manx. Mom, this Kishu. Pai's friend." Tart came out of the room too.

"**WHOA**!"

"And this is Pai's other 'friend' Taruto." Mom just stood there and stared. "Excuse us." I grabbed her hand and brought her into Pai's room. "There's Pai." The tears rolled down her face as she walked over to his bedside.

"Why does he have those weird-"

"Ears? He's part alien. Like dad is."

"But...h-how?"

"When grandma and grandpa said that he had been kidnapped, it was their imaginations running wild. Pai really had found dad and joined his team. He disappeared with no trace of where he was. That's what _really_ happened." She just stood there an stared at him.

"I just can't believe it's him..."

"Believe it." I said simply.

We sat there by his bedside for a couple hours just talking about the different things the three of us used to to do when we were younger. Then suddenly...his body began to stir. "P-Pai?" I whispered. His eyes batted open and he gazed over at the two of us. I smiled happily.

"Zakuro..." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it ever so slightly. "Mom?"

"Pai." She leaned over his body and hugged him. "Why did you ever leave us?"

"I needed to find dad. He never said he was sorry." Pai said; sounding like a little kid again. Mom was practicly bawling at this point. But hey! You'd sob too if you just got to see your son for the first time in...over a decade! This was a happy moment for all three of us. Our entire family was reunited. Well, except for one of us... ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mew Lizzy:** Yeah I know...short chapter... Very sorry...


End file.
